In daily life, people need to deal with food. For example, when producing vegetable platter or fruit platter, or producing vegetable salad or fruit salad, it requires to cut the vegetable and fruit. In our daily life, generally, a normal fruit knife is adopted to perform a cutting to a small quantity of fruit or vegetable. However, it requires a multiplicity cutting when adopting the fruit knife to perform a cutting, further, during the cutting process, the cutting action is determined by naked eye, the cutting level difference is relative greater, lacking an aesthetic, and the cutting quality is influenced. When a manual cutting by knife is adopted, the labor intensity is greater. In some specific industry, for example, service industry such as hotel, KTV (Karaok TV) and bar, the quantity demand of vegetable, fruit is greater, and it requires a relative high aesthetic. The manual cutting has a low working efficiency and needs a great effort, and it cannot satisfy a great quantity demand.